


The Nightmare Academy

by OnyxFang99



Category: Crazy Equals Genius, Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Black Butler References, But only the grim reapers thing, Chapters updated randomly, Grim Reapers - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Just me literally taking the sentences straight from the roleplay, Lily (Lilibeth Rider), Maybe some demon references later on, Me (OnyxFang99), Multi, Natile (Natileroxs), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, People Involved so far, Russian Roulette, That's the forum it's from, Various Roleplays From Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxFang99/pseuds/OnyxFang99
Summary: This is based on a roleplay from a roleplay forum known as Various Roleplays From Gravity Falls (Though the actual forum has gone a bit off topic). I will be tagging as I go and the chapters will be released randomly.Clavis... None of the arbiters know where he came from. One day he just came out of nowhere and claimed to be the elevator boy. Nobody knows that he is really a Nightmare. Will they find out when the leader of the Nightmares comes to see him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natileroxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/gifts).



> Clavis is a Grim Reaper who has been "forgiven" and he is now a Nightmare. If you want to know about these I would suggest you check to the creature encyclopedia here: https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Various-Roleplays-From-Gravity-Falls/187223/ 
> 
> Controllers of characters:  
> OnyxFang99 (me) - Clavis and Ginti  
> Natileroxs - Leon and Carla  
> Lilibeth Rider - (Now Carla)

Ginti was just finishing up cleaning his bar when Clavis walked in.

"Hey Clavis," Ginti greeted him happily. It may have seen out of character for him to address others so kindly, but it was not out of place directed at Clavis.

"Hi Ginti," the green haired boy sat at the bar. He grabbed a pair of black framed square glasses and placed them in front of his eyes before slowly opening them, "Would you care to pour me a drink?"

The two started to chat.

Ginti suddenly stopped. The crosses in his golden eyes spun 360 degrees.

"You have guests?" Clavis frowned.

"Yes," Ginti sighed, " I'm afraid you are going to have to leave," then he considers another idea, "Or you could help me."

" Okay I'll help you!" Clavis grinned happily.

* * *

The elevator doors opened to reveal two people, a middle aged woman in her thirties and a young boy who looked about 12. The woman glared at her surroundings, pouting her lips that were accented by slightly off lipstick. The boy looked at their environment in wonder, his hands up to his ears like he was seeking out a sound.

"W-What's your name, ma'am?" His voice was rough like he hadn't used it in a long time.

"It's _Miss_ Carla Melro, thank you very much!" She glared at him but he didn't take the hint.

"I'm Leon!" He greeted happily. Carla stalked off with Leon following her quickly. They entered a room full of Kokeshi dolls.

"Hey," Ginti said, as they entered. He seemed bored. Clavis stood shyly to the side of him.

Carla stomped her foot slightly. "Where am I!" Leon jumped in fear.

"Ugh," Ginti rolled his eyes, before frowning. There was something off about this women. He kept this to himself for now. "I'm not gonna answer that. Both of you just sit over there," the red head pointed to the bar stools.

Leon smiled at Clavis. "Excuse me, how am I able to speak right now? I haven't been able to speak or hear ever in my life," he whispered into Clavis's ear.

"Huh?" Clavis pretended to be surprised but he knew that any sickness, injuries, or disabilities that human's had when they were alive were gone. "I don't know..."

Leon narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. "How do we leave?" He asked Ginti. 

Carla glared at him. "Brat, there should be an exit somewhere!"

"I didn't see one, and there is no place for an exit to be hidden," He sighed slightly. "There is only the elevator,"

"You're not leaving till you play a game," Ginti was annoyed now. Clavis pulled out a red button from underneath the table.

"A game?" Leon tilted his head slightly.

"Why would I play a game," Carla spat.

Ginti rolled his eyes again, "because you are, get over it."

Carla pointed at him with a long manicured nail. "You listen here, I have previous arrangements, I do NOT need some weirdos kidnapping me and making me play their little game," She growled.

"I'll play..." Leon said quietly.

"Press the button then."

Leon looked up at Carla, "You wanna play?"

"You're gonna have to," Ginti sounded extremely bored.

Leon ignored him in favor of grabbing the woman. "We should play!"

"Just mentioning, if you don't ..." Ginti said darkly, his voice fading off leaving the two to imagine what would happen.

Carla tched and looked away. Leon took that as a yes and pressed the button.

The roulette came to a stop at the bottom left hand corner square. The tile flipped around to reveal, Russian roulette.

"W-What's that?" Leon's voice wobbled.

Clavis giggled. "Come with me you two," Ginti smirked. He knew this game was going to be interesting.

Carla's eyes narrowed. She stomped away and followed Ginti. Leon gave the room a once over before following them.

Ginti led the two to a separate room. The four (five if you count Ginti's cat), walked with Ginti in front, holding his cat, the two humans in between and Clavis bringing up the rear. The room they arrived in had two chairs to the north and a table in the middle with a chair on the east and the west. Ginti hopped onto one of the spectator chairs and Clavis gestured for the two to sit on the chairs at the table. After the two had sat down, Clavis placed a revolver on the table (where the hell did he get that???) and spoke "Now I'm going to tell you the rules of the game."


	2. Russian Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the role play. Carla and Leon's personality's change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Additions:  
> *Lilibeth Rider has joined the roleplay.

_"Now I'm going to tell you the rules of the game."_

Leon gulped, lips wobbling.

"There is only one bullet in the chamber. You will take turns picking up the gun, then you spin it, then you put it to your head and pray that it's a blank. Then you shoot," Clavis's smile was starting to look creepy, "Once there have been four spins, _and nobody's died,_ " he lowered his voice for the last few words, "I will place another bullet in the chamber. And so on until someone blows their brains out," Clavis didn't really like this game. It reminded him of his suicide. _"Oh god,"_ he thought to himself, as the memories flooded his head, _"I really don't need this right now."_

Leon was speechless. Carla's eyes widened. "Are you fucking kidding? Are you psychopaths?!" She slammed her hands against the table.

"No we just need you to play the game," Clavis replied.

"J-Just the-" Leon was interrupted.

"HELL NO! I AM NOT PLAYING FUCKING RUSSIAN ROULETTE!" She cursed while Leon held his ears from the loud swearing he could hear.

Clavis covered his ears, will Ginti looked like he had been expecting this and covered his cats ears instead. "Calm down lady."

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN? WHAT ABOUT YOUR FUCKING SELF!" She screamed at them.

"Huh? Miss please stop shouting," Clavis calmly said, the smile still shone brightly on his face.

Leon was leaning away from her. "C-can we just start the game please..."

"Start the game then kid," Ginti looked extremely bored, "you can go first."

Clavis humorlessly handed Leon the gun.

Leon gently spun the chamber before gulping and putting it to his head. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. A click and he let out a wobbly breath, putting the gun back on the table.

"It's your turn now lady," Ginti smirked, he couldn't wait for this bitch to blow her own head off.

"W-What?!" Her eyes widened. She slowly reached for the gun. Then she spun the chamber and repeated Leon's actions with much less confidence-not that Leon had any, though. The same turn out and she placed the gun back on the table, hands shaking.

"Continue," Clavis smiled, not once moving to sit on one of the chairs.

The game continued like this until they both had spun twice. Clavis then picked up the gun and loaded another bullet into it.

Leon picked up the gun again, gulping again before spinning the chamber before putting against his head and pulling the trigger. Nothing.

Carla suddenly sighed.

_This is when the game changed completely._

"Geez, don't be such a wuss. Be a pal and hand me the gun would you?" Her voice was lazy and more relaxed now, a big change from the scardy bitch she was before.

Both Clavis and Ginti were now suspicious of Carla as well. They both kept their mouths shut and observed, not interfering.

"And why would I just _hand_ you this? I could point it at you instead..." Leon's voice held several taunts, an out of character smirk gracing his face. He tossed the gun on the table but kept it at his edge of the table. "Oh, and now you have to get up and get it. You could just forfeit and count me as the winner. That's how Russian roulette goes, ya know?"

Clavis was confused by the boys sudden change in behavior.

A smirk grew across Carla's face,"You ass, I get it. I'm lazy, no need to rub it in." Carla reluctantly came to stand and walked over to where the gun was left. She also slapped Leon in the back of the head before turning and sitting back at her seat. She spun the barrel put the gun to her head, the smirk still plastered on her face, and pulled the trigger. Click, nothing.

"So this is how it is then?" Leon asked, climbing onto the table and sitting right in front of Carla, his legs dangling. He grabbed the gun and spun. "I haven't run into you in a lonnnnnng time, what've you been up to?"

"Well... Not all that much, you could say I spend most of my time lying around... Pull the trigger already, I have better things to do..."

Now both Ginti and Clavis were confused. Clavis was even more suspicious of Leon then he already was.

Leon made a noise as he poked his tongue out and pulled the trigger, nothing happening.

"Care to pass me the gun this time?? Like a _good_ person?" Carla smirked.

"But if I point it, then wouldn't it be the same?" Leon pursed his lips. "And no it's not cause I wanna try my hand at shooting you in the head..."

"Oh... Leon... You know that's not how we play this game."

"We could... It's not against the rules is it?" He directed his question at Ginti.

"It is against the rules," Ginti sighed. He was getting sick of these two.

"Aww, that's a shame," He tossed the gun to Carla.

arla caught it with one hand, spun it and click. Nothing.

Her smirk grew, if it was even possible. She spun again.

"Sorry to steal your idea but..." In a split second she aimed it at him and click. Nothing. "Damn..."

Ginti frowned, this one was going to the void.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game comes to a close and it is time for the two to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onyx The Dreamcatcher (Me) - Clavis and Ginti  
> Natileroxs - Leon  
> Lilibeth Rider - Carla

_Ginti frowned, this one was going to the void._

-

"Go again then," Leon shrugged.

Carla also shrugged.

Click, nothing.

She tossed it to Leon. "C'mon then _Leon_. What, are you scared?"

"Not at all," Leon pulled the trigger and then tossed it back.

Carla held the gun and kinda waved it around as she spoke. "Can we get another bullet in the chamber? This is getting boring..." She yawned as if to prove her point.

"How about 5 then?" Leon smirked.

"Aww... But that will mean the game will end sooner..."

"I wanna go home though!" Leon sighed.

Clavis sighed and placed another bullet in the chamber.

"I said five motherfucker!" Leon cursed.

"N-Leon, geez. Are you not enjoying our reunion?"

Clavis spoke back with venom in his voice, "you will play the game how it's supposed to be played," his smile didn't let up though.

"No I'm not," Leon glared, suddenly serious. "And I just want to finish this!" He flipped the gun back and turned the chamber so the bullet was right at the top, ready to be shot out. He then pointed it to his own head.

Clavis sighed. He hoped Ginti had enough information to give an informed decision. To him it seemed that both of these were ready for the void.

"What are you lookin' at chuckles?" He asked. Then he got ready to shoot.

Carla sighed.

"Forfeiting? You? Never heard of it..."

"I WANNA KILL MYSELF!"

Clavis walked over to Ginti. He bent down and whispered in his ear, "it doesn't seem like they are getting their memories back."

"I myself do not understand why either," Ginti grunted back. The two studied them for a second.

"Do you have a good reading?"

"Yes. I'm sending them both to the void," Ginti replied quietly.

Carla shrugged, "fine, go ahead."

Leon ignored that in favor of looking back at the other two and shouting, "HEARD THAT!" Before hissing and pulling the trigger. The bullet stopped in the chamber and he growled, throwing the gun the ground.

Clavis yelped. Ginti smirked at them, "that fact ain't gonna change the result."

Carla sighed with a smile, "so what was the point of all this?"

"Result?" Leon questioned.

Ginti stood up, "this was a test to see whether you go to heaven or hell. Now I would like you both to follow me," Ginti smirked as he led the way back to the elevators.

"Oh! So this is where I was! Thought this place seemed odd. That must be why she pushed me off a building!"

Carla sighed and followed them, "let me guess, we're both going to the bad place?"

"Your guess will be correct then," Ginti smirked. He then shoved them both into the elevators.

Carla sighed,"oh, well bye then." Carla then collapsed, having lost consciousness.

Leon then looked at Clavis with pleading eyes. "C-can I at least have a hug?" He didn't wait for an answer, running up to the man in question and grasping him around the neck.

"Huh?" Clavis stumbled backward from the unexpected hug.

Leon then whispered in his ear. "I know it was you all along!" He hissed.

 


End file.
